


Unseperable Pair

by Combatking14



Series: Post Faith Seed AU stories [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: The Deputy has the day off, so she hangs out with Rachel. However, she brings along a little friend along. Rachel opens up about how she feels about her.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed
Series: Post Faith Seed AU stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078121
Kudos: 1





	Unseperable Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel will go full dork mode with Carmina. Fair warning.
> 
> This takes place after New Year's day, after Rachel talks to Jerome.

Nick and Kim Rye want a day together and it just so happens the Deputy has the day off. So it is the Godmother's turn to care for the baby for a while. However, the Deputy doesn't want to do it alone, she will hang out with Rachel for the day. Deputy calls a head of time. But doesn't tell Rachel she is bringing Carmina along.

Rach: Hey, Dep.

Dep: Sup Rachel.

Rach: Why do have a baby carrier?

Dep: Nick and Kim are away for the day. So I am watching the baby. Figured you wouldn't mind if Carmina was here.

Rach: They named her Carmina?

Dep: Yeah.

Rach: After Nicks plane?

Dep: Yeah.

Rach: okay then.

Dep: According to Nick "I love my plane and love my daughter. Makes sense to me."

Rach: *heavy sigh* Nevermind. Well, don't keep me in suspense Dep. Let me see the little one.

The Deputy unzips the cover over the carrier and reveals Carmina to Rachel. "May I hold her, Dep?" The Deputy motions for her too and Rachel ever so gently picks Carmina up.

Carmina: *softly coo's in happiness*

Rach: SHE IS SO PRECIOUS! OH MY GOD!

Dep: Yep.

Rach: SHE IS TOO PURE FOR THIS WORLD! T_T

Dep: What is happening right now...

Rach: A PRECIOUS LITTLE BEAN! T_T

Dep: Rachel...

Rach: WHO IS THE CUTIE PIE? YES YOU ARE! ^_^

Dep: ...

Rachel is making a variety of cooing and squeaky noises and Carmina is just eating it up. However, the Deputy becomes the grumpy Godmother and takes Carmina away from Rachel.

Carmina: *pout*

Rach: *pout* Hey, I wasn't done yet.

Dep: Don't overdo it.

Rach: That little angle deserves all the attention. Don't be a grumpy bitch.

Dep: I'll be a grumpy bitch.

Rach: *mumbles 'fucker'*

The Deputy brings along all she needs to care for baby Carmina for the day. For the first few hours, Carmina stays in her carrier, all snuggly and warm. Even with Carmina with them, the girls still have plans for the day, a heavy-duty workout. The Deputy asks Rachel not to blast her workout music, Rachel agrees and the girls wear earphones (only one, keep one out in case). They start with stretching, once warmed up they go hardcore. Whenever they work out they push each other to the limit and Rachel only does heavy-duty works with the Deputy. Within minutes the girls are dripping in sweat. After using weights, they move to hit the heavy bag, similar to what boxers use. They tape their hands up and put on some MMA gloves and begin swing for the fences. They are forced to take a break, however...

Carmina: *cries*

Dep: Oh no.

Rach: Someone is either hungry or needs a diaper change.

Dep: Come here little one *smells* yep... someone needs a diaper change.

Rach: You can use the table over there Dep.

With Rachel assisting, the Deputy changes Carmina's diaper. Afterward, Carmina doesn't want to go back in her carrier. So the Deputy lets her crawl around, the girls stop hitting the heavy bag and start yoga. The girls aren't flexible enough to bend themselves into a pretzel but flexible enough and Carmina helps them out but either crawling around them, between them (and their legs), or crawling over them. The girls get a kick out of Carmina being their assistant. Their workout leaves the girls hungry so they head back to the main house. The Deputy makes a protein-packed dinner; steak and eggs... cooked in bacon fat. Toast some bread, throw in some fruit and they are set. While the Deputy cooks, Carmina's belly calls for food too, so Rachel feeds her a bottle.

Carmina: *sucking on the bottle*

Rach: TOO PURE FOR THIS WORLD!!! T_T

Dep: Dork.

Rach: Shut up Dep.

*Faith appears, Carmina seems to take notice of her, her eyes moving to look to where Faith is*

Rach: Never seen a baby before?

Faith: Of course I have.

Rach: Then why are you here?

Faith: Talk to Dep.

Rach: A little busy right now. Fuck off.

In a puff of Bliss smoke, Faith disappears. With dinner ready, the girls eat their protein fest. Afterword, they decide to have spa time, Rachel goes first while the Deputy watches Carmina, then Rachel watches Carmina while the Deputy pampers herself, then Carmina gets her spa time. With everyone washed up, Rachel gets a fire going, and everyone relaxes, watching some TV. Soon, Carmina falls to sleep on the Deputy's chest, the girls' lounge with their feet rest on the arms and their heads at the end of the L section. Faith once again appears and motions Rachel to "get on with it." Rachel rolls her eyes and Faith gives the international signal for you're #1 then disappears again. Rachel can't put it off any longer...

Rach: Dep?

Dep: Hm?

Rach: How... how do you feel... about us?

Dep: Us?

Rach: Yeah.

Dep: May I ask why?

Rach: Well... I recently reconnected with Tracey.

Dep: Good for you.

Rach: Yeah... but she thought you and I were dating.

Dep: What gives her that idea...

Rach: Well... because we are so close.

Dep: Is it because I held your hand that one time?

Rach: I take it you have gotten the same question?

Dep: Yeah from Pratt and Hudson... and all the teenage boys around the county.

"Tracey wasn't being disrespectful with her question... but I do love you Dep. I feel happy when I am with you... I feel like I have stability in my life. Pastor Jerome said you are my salvation... and he isn't wrong. I couldn't hurt you in any way. Even if I wanted to date you... I couldn't. Breaking up with you would hurt too much. We have both being through so much together... we almost ended one another. There is no one else I trust more than you in this county. I feel we are 'passionate friends.' Maybe we are soul mates in a platonic way. Jerome says the Lord works in mysterious ways but I firmly believe that if it were anyone else that day... I'd be dead. I'll always be by your side Dep.

The Deputy places her hand on Rachel's shoulder, Rachel places her hand on hers. "I will be to Rachel. I agree with everything you said. I always wanted a sister... too bad mum and dad never got around to it. I guess I have found my soulmate sister: You. What we share is something very few have; we almost killed each other but came out the other end better for both of us. Far as I see it, I will always be with you." They share a tender moment but are interrupted by Deps phone ringing.

Dep: They will be back within the hour.

Rach: Shoot.

Dep: Yeah. This little one was very good and behaved.

Rach: Yeah, she has been.

Since the Deputy doesn't want to know that Carmina was with Rachel, she waits until the Rye's get home then takes Carmina home.


End file.
